Field
The described technology generally relates to a secondary battery and a method of manufacturing the secondary battery.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries. They are used in advanced electronic devices such as mobile devices, laptop computers, and camcorders. In particular, lithium secondary batteries have a higher operating voltage and higher energy density per unit weight than typical secondary batteries such as nickel-cadmium batteries or nickel-hydrogen batteries. However, it is not easy to manufacture lithium secondary batteries and the manufacturing yield thereof is low.